


Surprises

by Dantalionax



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire McCullum, that's not porn THIS is porn, that's still porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalionax/pseuds/Dantalionax
Summary: Geoffrey McCullum's been having a tense time since being turned, luckily, Jonathan Reid is always ready to help him let off a little steam...





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Props to we_the_mighty for beta. Also, totally not in the canon turn route for McCullum. Pick your less nasty alternate version and buckle up, ladies and gents...

Geoffrey McCullum was going to  _ murder  _ one of his recruits.

_Oh, for fuck’s sake. Again?_ He thought with a frustrated growl. Barely-muffled moans, creaks and thumps had begun to issue again from one of the rooms near his own. Being the leader had certain perks, but having a private bedroom hardly did any good when Priwen was holed up in some abandoned Whitechapel tenement with the merest splinters of wood dividing the rooms. Some rookie below him was having quite the time, having had more women (and men) in a _week_ than Geoffrey had all year. As they went back for round 2, Geoffrey was annoyed, jealous, and more than a bit turned on. 

He hadn't considered himself much of a voyeur before. Now though, with his heightened vampiric senses, he was able to hear every noise, see every movement through the barriers, and in all honesty it was hard  _ not  _ to look. Two tensed bodies outlined in coils of red, hearts pounding as they intertwined. It didn't need to be perfect, and the suggestion of a hand on a throbbing cock, fat with blood, was all Geoffrey would put up with. He was still in charge, here - his own erection be damned - and with an aggravated huff he threw his tattered coat back on to storm downstairs and throw whoever the hell it was out.

He was stopped at the door by a familiar, purring voice from within his head.  _ Excited already, my Progeny? Come outside, I have a surprise for you.. _ . With more eagerness than would be expected from a man called leader, he obeyed, wisping away through an open window down to the alleyway below. He looked around eagerly, but saw nothing save for some rats. Reid wouldn't play him like that, so he leaned back onto the bricks behind him, eyes shut, and waited, hips slanted forward...

 

"Hello, Geoffrey." Jonathan's voice whispered, raspy and low in Geoffrey’s ear. The hunter felt the welcome weight of the man's body pinning him against the alley wall as one hand, aggressive and needy, tugged away his scarf and began to unbutton his shirt.

"We have got to stop meeting like this, Reid," Geoffrey growled, words interrupted by a rough kiss from the other man. He slid his tongue across the point of one of his fangs, sending just the faintest hint of his blood wisping into their mouths. The taste sent Jonathan wild-eyed, pupils blown broad, and he snarls into the kiss, hunting for more and only breaking away when he was certain the little nick had vanished. His hands danced down Geoffrey's bared chest, twining fingers through the hair, feeling the muscles hidden beneath the thin layer fat and toying with Geoffrey’s belt buckle.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Jonathan pouted and slipped a tentative hand downwards, grasping and rolling along the other man's inner thigh. Geoffrey grabbed the doctor’s tie, feeling the red silk catching on his rough fingers, and pulled their flushed faces together. "Don't you fucking dare", he threatened, undoing Reid's pants with his other hand.

Possessive and almost violent from the arousal, Geoffrey stroked down the leaner man's abdomen, raking through wiry hairs and wrapping about the base of Reid's cock. The other vampire was already panting a bit raggedly, and he let out a soft, almost desperate moan as Geoffrey exposed it to the cool air. The feeling shot a brief electric jolt of chill that went from the beading wet tip, rolling downward and up Reid’s spine. Geoffrey gave the cock a luxuriant tug, enjoying the way the skin rolled back and forth with the slightest resistance as it crested and receded over the head. It was remarkable how well it fit and filled his hand, with a triumphant curve that Geoffrey certainly didn't need Reid's anatomical education to appreciate. He felt Jonathan's dexterous, steady fingers dredging through his hair, along his scalp in support, a gentle touch that suddenly held firm when Geoffrey moved, intending to drop to his knees.

"Oh no. No." Jonathan kissed him on the jaw, enjoying the bristling sensation of stubble on his lips. "No, I think...it's my turn." Geoffrey marveled at this turn of events as Jonathan knelt instead. He used to detest how his clothing never seemed to fit, always either too baggy or too tight thanks to his uncommon height, but now with the ease his pants slipped down once relieved of their belt and the extra space in his drawers that made it all that quicker for Jonathan to get to his prize, his opinion was drifting somewhat. Geoffrey's cock seemingly reflected the man himself; broad, veined, and - as Jonathan could attest to - quite exceptional in length. Reid licked his own fingers first, teasingly gazing up at his Progeny while suckling away with lewd noises. Geoffrey moaned in frustration when Jonathan's hand came so very close to his dick but managed to slip away at the last second with only a cursory caress of the balls. He pressed in on his ass with one finger at a time, arcing them forward and marveling at how it made Geoffrey's cock twitch and hips thrust almost reflexively. Then, after being grateful that breathing was no longer an issue, he engulfed the head, enjoying the stretch at the corners of his mouth. Geoffrey gasped and hissed as he felt Jonathan's tongue toying around the opening and ghosting over the little ridge of skin on the other side.

"Fuck, Reid." Geoffrey rasped, foggy and out of breath while running a hand through the man's silky hair. Goddamn leech knew  _ exactly  _ what drove him wild, somehow. "You should spend more time on your knees, Doctor." It made quite the view. Reid on the cobblestones, one hand between Geoffrey's legs, the other on his own cock while his bright eyes would flicker up to Geoffrey now and then, slowly work another inch or so of Geoffrey's cock down into his mouth until he felt the man's beard bristling against his thighs and nose grazing his pelvis. Reid started to bob his head, running his tongue along a particularly choice vein on the underside and around the crown of the head.

"Ah….fuck, Reid, fuck….fuck, I - I’m close..." Geoffrey whispered. Reid didn’t hear him, but he knew already from the way the man’s cock was tensing within his mouth, and his eyes crinkled in a devilish grin. Jonathan stopped immediately, hand dropping away from grabbing Geoffrey’s ass as he quickly pulled the man’s cock from his mouth. The abrupt cessation of sensation almost hurt, and it was Geoffrey's turn to growl, wincing. Reflexively, one of his hands darted down, desperate for release.

“Oh, no. We can’t have any of that now, can we?” He growled, standing quickly and pinning Geoffrey's arms above his head with one hand while hitching the man's leg up and around his waist with the other. The hand dropped and disappeared into the doctor’s coat, and Geoffrey heard the telltale sound of a scraping container lid. The wet noise of Reid scooping up the vaseline with his fingers was something Geoffrey once found repulsive, but now it only made him harder in anticipation. A small needy sound, halfway between a whimper and moan, escaped his throat while Jonathan seemed to take his dear time with the application. Finally he felt that delightful, familiar pressure building and teasing its way up into his ass. Geoffrey whined and writhed his hips about when it went no further as Jonathan looked down on his Progeny with a devilishly fanged smile.

 

"C'mon, now. You gonna fuck me or not, you bloody leech?" Geoffrey hissed upward, angrily, flexing his pinned wrists in Jonathan's relentless grasp and trying to kick the man's back to force him into action to no avail. Reid leaned in over him slowly,  _ too _ damn slowly, and snarled in his ear in a register that rattled both their chests.

"Oh, I will. I will." Reid's tongue, cool and wet, danced down the side of Geoffrey's neck, sensing the pulse and the blood flowing within. The coolness intensified as his Maker took a deep breath over the trail, pausing before placing a series of light kisses across Geoffrey's collarbone and up to the corded muscle above his shoulder. Jonathan's fangs barely graze across the surface and Geoffrey started to writhe and thrash, driven half way to violence by arousal and lust. Reid, nearly at his own limit, delayed no longer. He released his hold on Geoffrey's hands and let the man's weight descend onto his cock as he bit into his shoulder and took a long, greedy swallow. 

The  _ blood _ . The rare delight of blood from another Ekon - oh, but not just any Ekon, this was  _ his _ Ekon - shot Jonathan into an extraordinary full body high. He wrapped his arms around Geoffrey, holding their chests flush together as he thrusted away and drank. The earlier attention, combined with the friction, the new whorls of lightheadedness, the scents of Jonathan's hair oils and sweat, and the ferocious strokes made Geoffrey release first. 

 

"Fuck!" He shouted raggedly, digging his claws into Reid's back as he came, shooting thick ropes that smeared between their fronts and leaving 10 identical red gashes on the doctor’s back. That little jolt of pain and the twinges of Geoffrey's own release quickly brought Jonathan to the same level. He released his bite and pulled his head away, leaving a strand of blood coiling from his mouth, and rolled into the orgasm with one last shuddering heave.

 

They stayed together, for a moment, hopelessly entangled, until Geoffrey's ragged panting and Jonathan's lust-laced gasps faded back into normal. Jonathan withdrew and re-clothed first, looking at the new set of holes in his coat with an odd affection. He kissed Geoffrey, once more hurried and chaste, while his hands were busied with putting his clothes on.

 

"Adieu, vampire hunter." Reid whispered, into his ear, and with that he was gone into shadow.

  
  
  



End file.
